Bad Idea
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Kaito knew it was a bad idea to leave his lovely house. Especially when every student was on vacation. EVERY student, which included that football shooting maniac. Cover by Azrayah from Poirot Cafe. (to see full go to poirotcafe - fanart - themed drawing competition)


**Declaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito**

 **A/N: An entry for the Poirot Cafe Drawing-Writing Competition. The inspiration is a drawing by Azrayah from Poirot Cafe, which will be fetured as the cover for the fanfic. Check it out. :)**

* * *

It was just another absolutely normal summer morning. The sun was shining brightly on the blue cheerful sky, the birds were singing in harmony, the wind laying low, blowing just enough to allow some refreshment from the blazing sun.

In a certain house of the Ekoda district, however, things weren´t going so smoothly.

"For the last time, I don´t want to go to the beach with you, Ahoko!" A messy haired teen yelled as he was being pulled downstairs wearing nothing more than a pair of trunks his mother had forced on him while he was still half asleep, protesting with every step he was forced to make.

"And I told you, for the hundred time, that you ARE going with Aoko to the beach!" With a sudden bust of power, the petite girl pulled a much larger teen forward, who went stumbling down the stairs. "You spend all your summer stuck inside the house! Even your mother is worried! Not to mention you are as pale as a ghost, so unless you are planning on scarring people to death, you are going with Aoko to the beach. Now!"

"But Aoko…" The teen still dared to moan, only to shut up as a mop magically appeared in the girl´s hand. How on earth had she managed that? "Okay, okay, I got it. Beach with you, today… No need to resort to violence."

Rolling her eyes, Aoko smiled as she skipped down the stairs in her beautiful beach dress that danced around her, feeling like she had won a prize. It was near impossible to change her best friends mind once he decided on something, but it was at times like this that she felt powerful. If she could change even the stupid Kaito´s decisions she could do anything.

"Go get the bag that your mother has kindly prepared for you and let´s go, dad is already waiting outside."

"Yes…" The teen mumbled clearly unhappy as he dragged himself into the kitchen, giving his traitor of a mother a glare. "My horoscope said today is a bad day to leave house. Is this what you want to your only child, to be subjected to horrors?" Reaching dramatically towards the bag, Kaito´s eyes watered, as he fake-cried into his hands.

"Oh Kaito, stop with this drama." Chigake rolled her eyes as she kissed her child´s cheek, smiling as he grinned at her. "Go out, have some fun. You haven´t left the house ever since the end of school and I am starting to worry. There´s no fish at the beach, so no need to worry. I can´t see any other danger you may face out there as long as you keep putting the sunscreen. Make sure not to forget it, okay? I don´t want to see a Lobster-Kaito when you return."

"That´s not the worst mom…" The teen mumbled as he slowly walked towards the exit, pretending he was nearing his execution site. "You don´t remember, but the elementary school also finished their classes… and knowing Mouri-chan, she will bring that little menace to the beach… what if I met him? Mom, he shoots deadly soccer balls at me! They are deadly!"

"And you shot cards at him, I think it´s fair this way. Now, go, Ginzo and Aoko must be tired of waiting for you already."

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

The beach, or the possible-deadly-ground, AKA, execution location, as Kaito decided to rename it, was rather crowded, with people everywhere. Then again, considering it was Sunday, it was to be expected. After all, who in their right mind would stay at home when such a good weather was visiting them, Aoko asked out loud to irritate her strangely quiet friend.

"Anyway, stop moping, we are already here. Aoko still doesn´t understand why you don´t want to come so much, but there is nothing to do about it now." As they approached an empty space, Aoko smiled, noticing it was rather close to the water. "Dad, let´s stop here, this spot is perfect."

The old man only nodded as he gently put down the bag he had been carrying, proceeding to help his daughter who was trying unsuccessfully to open the sun umbrella, while Kaito worked on the towels. It wasn´t the first time they came to the beach together, each was already aware of what needed to be done.

"You two are going to swim now?" The old policeman asked as everything was finally put in place, wanting nothing more than to lie and sleep for a few hours. He had a nightshift and it was only because of his promise with Aoko that he wasn´t sleeping in his own bed, knowing better than to break his word. "You can go, I´ll stay and catch up with sleep…"

"Okay dad, make sure you are under the umbrella, you don´t want to burn yourself." Aoko ordered strictly as Kaito took off without her, looking from one side to another as if searching for something. Scowling at his strange behavior, the girl sighed loudly before following him, looking forward to the swim.

As Kaito accessed that there was no Mouri in sigh, the teen dared to relax just the tiny bit, smiling as the icy cold water touched his feet. It was, as Aoko had said, a good day to go to the beach. There were enough waves for everyone, a warm sun shining upon them and no wind to hit them with sand. Overall, the conditions were perfect!

Spotting a good enough wave, Kaito rushed forward, diving without a second though as the wave turned, bursting as it hit the yellow sand. Under the cold water, the teen allowed all his worries to disappear, deciding to just enjoy the water as much as he could.

It was with a lot of shame that Kaito finally extracted himself from the water, dragged by a tired Aoko who wanted to lay down and eat something. Not that he wasn´t hungry, he had, after all, been kidnapped from his own house without eating anything, but it had been so hard to get used to the ice cold water that he actually was considering not entering again. Not that he would ever tell Aoko.

"Aoko still can´t believe you were able to enter the water so easily." The messy haired girl complained with a pout, glaring at her friend whom just grinned. "It was freezing, everyone was having trouble, and yet you, dived just like that and then swam as if it was nothing…"

A part of Kaito had to agree with her, honestly he himself wasn´t sure how he had managed to hold on the poker face without crying out because of the cold. He had truly believed his feet where going to freeze… However, he did not voice his thoughts, just grinning smugly at her as they neared the sleeping inspector.

"To Kuroba Kaito…" He said with his most arrogant and Kid-like manner, smirking as she scowled, already knowing what was about to come. "There is nothing that is impossible."

A sudden shiver ran down Kaito´s body as those words left his mouth, the hairs on his arms standing up as he felt a pair of sharp eyes on him. Without a thought, the magician stopped walking, fighting against the need to flee. He knew that gaze… there was only one person capable of producing such a menacing aura, and Kaito truly wanted to curse his luck at that moment.

"Now this is something I wasn´t expecting." The voice he had been dreading all summer vacation declared from behind him, and the thief winced, ignoring the confusing glance Aoko was sending him. Well, at least the inspector was sleeping, the situation could be worse. "Kuroba Kaito, right? I truly wasn't expecting to see you here, **Kaitou**."

Trying to arrange his face into something that did not scream panic, Kaito turned around, kicking himself internally as his eyes locked with clear blue that sparkled with amusement. This was NOT happening! Damn it, he knew he should have stayed at home…

"Excuse me, but do I kno…" He didn´t even finish his sentence at the dead pan expression he received. Yes, pretending this wasn´t happening and insulting his intelligent was not the way to go… Damn everything. "Tantei-kun, what a… nice… surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Kaitou, this is a beach, I guess even you can figure out what I am doing here." Damn, damn, damn. That cursed detective was enjoying this too much. Well, let him, at least he hadn´t started shooting his stupid footballs… that he was clearly not carrying with him. Uff, at least that. "Here I was, taking a walk, when I heard a familiar voice saying a rather familiar phrase… I think you can figure out the rest, right?"

Kaito wanted to cry. He knew he should have stayed at home, his horoscope never was wrong… The worse, however, was that Tantei-kun was clearly enjoying himself too much! He looked delighted at the prospect of torturing Kaito! Trouble was coming, he knew it was…

"Now, I think I haven't thanked you yet for that glitter you used the other day. You know, that stuff was rather hard to take out of my hair…"

Tantei-kun was not wearing his shoes nor had he the stupid belt… However, his expression promised vengeance. Without thinking twice, Kaito started to retreat slowly, his eyes never leaving the petite form of his worst enemy. He knew, without a doubt, that something bad was about to happen.

"What is wrong, Kaito?" Aoko asked, taking for the first time as she stared at the child and her best friend completely confused, unaware of what was happening. "Where are you going?"

"Indeed, Kaitou." Tantei-kun smirked, sending him a challenging glare. "Why are you retreating? Is something wrong?" There it was, that evil glint…

The time seemed to slow down as blue eyes noticed the green watermelon lying peacefully on the ground, mischief and amusement growing stronger with each second. Kaito wasn´t sure what the detective had in mind, he couldn't even start to imagine the evil thoughts that were probably going through his mind… All he knew was that he needed to escape. Run away. Now!

Turning around, his feet starting to carry him as he tried to flee, something big, green and probably heavy flew by his head, splashing spectacularly on the ground. The thief, however, refused to stop, his feet only speeding up as he knew the watermelon would not be the only weapon. They were, after all, in a freaking beach! The demon had a lot to choose from!

"Stop right there, you damn thief!" Tantei yelled, but Kaito didn´t care, running for all he was worth.

Kaito had known it was a bad idea to go out of the house. Hopefully, next time, Aoko would agree with him.


End file.
